


(un)Fortunate Accident

by Anonymous



Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: bugipaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Highschool AU where Bugi-Paca has to replace the notorious Ong-Sung to MC the "Sport's Day".which mostly won't be funny.I mean, have you seen Bugi-Paca??No?"Well, that must be because they are not funny~" (Ong-Sung about Bugi-Paca)





	1. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I guess you need to find a new MC.”
> 
> “Two new MCs...”

Jonghyun was sure that this time there won’t be last minute changes. He’s confident that today, he won't have to make any on the spot decisions as everything is very well prepared. Despite his spontaneous and impulsive nature, Jonghyun hates unpredictable situation. Why having surprises if you can plan everything perfectly beforehand? So when his vice president calls early before dawn in distress to notify him that their MCs for today’s “Sport’s Day” got into an _unfortunate accident_ , Jonghyun groans in frustration as his image of the perfect day ruined.

“What happened now?!” he asks, try so hard to sound annoyed but couldn’t hide his concern with the thought of his step brother got into an accident.

“I’m not really sure. Seongwoo just called me a moment ago from the hospital. He said something about promising Jisung not to call you and Jisung is staying over at his place and fell from cherry tree at the park?? I’m not sure I catch that right...” Youngmin explained lengthily while panting. Guess he’s calling on the run.

“You catch that right..” Jonghyun pretty  much can picture the so called accident right now with the mention of the infamous cherry tree. After all it’s not the first time...

“Anyway I’m heading to the hospital now. Meet you there??” Youngmin proceeds  
“Where are you now?” Jonghyun asks.

“I’m....” Youngmin paused, Jonghyun can hear the subtle noise of speeding cars, _Youngmin is crossing the street_ , he figures,  
“I’m here already.” 

Jonghyun exhales.  
“I'll be there in ten..” He says ending the call.

 

“Youngmin?” Jonghyun calls softly as he enters the room. The called-boy looks back and throw him a sad smile that immediately turns into a frown.

“You're still in yesterday’s uniform...” he states noticing Jonghyun's attire.   
Jonghyun looks down at him self and ruffles his own hair nonchalantly.  
“Never get to go home.. Stayed with the decorating team overnight to finish up. Home too far..” he answers, summarizing his night activity. Youngmin rolls his eyes while making a mental note to scold his president later.

“So..” Jonghyun starts as he stands beside the bed, occupied by his one and only step brother. The patient throws him a guilty grin.  
“So........” he follows. Jonghyun scans Jisung's left foot that covered with bulging white bandages stuff.

“Please do explain before I call our mother..”  Jonghyun proceeds. Jisung eyes widened.  
“DON’T CALL HER!!” Jisung pleads almost histerically

Jonghyun scoffs, “Yeaah.. I won’t...”  
“Just.. just what the hell happened this time?”   
Jisung looks down, avoiding his step brother's eyes.  
Realizing not getting the answer from the patient, Jonghyun shifts his glance to the figure sitting beside the bed. The person gives him a look.

“He was being stupid and I wasn’t fast enough to catch him.” Seongwoo, the person beside the bed, answers flat.  
“When is he not stupid...” Jonghyun mutters, rolling his eyes.

“HEY! I hear that!!” Jisung complains.  
“Well, good! Write that in your brain and stop giving me heart attacks!!” Seongwoo flicks his boyfriend’s forehead, too hard to be called lightly.   
Jisung flinches in fake pain.

“Aww~ but you love getting heart attacks from me~” Jisung replies with a teasing grin that earns him another smack on the head from Seongwoo. Harder this time.   
Jonghyun and Youngmin can’t help but smirk.

“Not this kind, you asshole!” Seongwoo clearly upset.

Jisung smiles apologetically.  
“Right... Sorry Seongwoo-yah..” he takes his boyfriend’s hand. Seongwoo still sulking but doesn’t pull his hand away.

“And sorry Jonghyun-ah, Youngmin-ah~” Jisung turns to Jonghyun, “It’s not that bad doctors said but...” he glances to his injured foot,  
“But I guess you need to find a new MC.”

“Two new MCs...” Seongwoo cuts, “I’m staying.” He says.  
Youngmin nods understandingly. Jonghyun exhale exasperatedly but proceeds to sweep Jisung’s hair gently.

“Please don’t do anything stupid in the mean time... Spare your boyfriend from die in young age, will you..” he says as he throws Seongwoo a playful grin.

“Will you?!” Seongwoo repeats the question pointedly to Jisung.

“Yes.. yes.. Sorry..” Jisung chuckles.

 

* * *

 

 

They walk side by side towards Jonghyun’s car. Youngmin was about to proceed with his scolding but restrain him self at the sight of almost-lifeless looking friend beside him.  
“Why don’t you let me drive?” he offers.  
“Good idea...” Jonghyun throws him the car key.

“Let’s just go to my house, okay? It’s closer, you can have more time for some sleep before we go back to school. I have your clothes stored anyway...” Youngmin pulls Jonghyun into his arm.  
“Hmmm... another good idea..” Jonghyun answers softly as he leans in to the embrace, letting Youngmin drags them both to the car.

 

Jonghyun throws him self to Youngmin’s bed as they reach his room. The familiar scent wrapped the air as he inhales deeply to the recently washed sheets. He likes the scent to the point he asked Youngmin what kind of detergent he uses. He changed to the same one after that, making their stuff smell so similar. The only difference is due to Youngmin’s cologne that he sprays to him self every morning. The routine Jonghyun always forgets to do every day.

“We have two hours if we want to be the first arrived at school..” Youngmin says as he lays beside the smaller guy.  
“We won’t be the first. Dongho, Minki and their team are there already...” Jonghyun's reply muffled under the pillow.  
“You know what I mean..” Youngmin ruffles Jonghyun hair and let it rest on it after that. Jonghyun turns his head to face his friend with a sleepy smile.

“I know what you mean..” he yawns, “two hours then..”

 

In two hours and a half, both of them are prepped up for school when Youngmin throws Jonghyun a grey hoodie from his wardrobe.

“Hey, I was looking for this hoodie since forever!! Why you didn’t tell me it’s in your house?” Jonghyun asks as he put on the hoodie in talks.  
“How would I know that you were looking for it..” Youngmin actually knows. But he can’t tell Jonghyun that can he? How would he explain...

“I asked.” Jonghyun says.  
“No you didn’t.” Youngmin denies. Jonghyun really didn’t. Youngmin just caught Jonghyun’s grumbles when he had to go to school without his favorite hoodie.

“No, I didn’t.” Jonghyun admits.  
Youngmin smiles victoriously but stops when Jonghyun pulls something from the hoodie pocket.

_Shit!_

“What is...” Youngmin cuts Jonghyun's question as he snatches the crumbled paper from Jonghyun’s hand.  
“How did that ends up there...” Youngmin mutters in his breath. Jonghyun looks at him curiously, but before he can proceeds to being nosy...

“We still need to find Jisung and Seongwoo’s substitute for the MC..” Youngmin reminds both of them, smoothly switching the subject. It worked as Jonghyun eyes widened at the reminder.

“Ah right!”  
“Let’s just do it!” Jonghyun pitches the idea lightly.

“Who?”

“Me and You.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m...” Jonghyun pauses,  
“Well, I actually _was_ joking. But now that I said it, it doesn’t sound that bad.” he proceeds.  
Youngmin blinks his eyes several times hearing Jonghyun's answers. He’s actually used to Jonghyun's impulsiveness and unpredictable ideas that sometimes came up at random times. But he can’t help not to be taken a back from time to time.

“Ooo... kay? I mean.. Do I have to remind you that I’m not Seongwoo and you’re not Jisung?” he finally asks.  
“We’re not.” Jonghyun replies lightly.

“We can’t compare to Ong-Sung duo.”

“We can’t”

“And we’re not funny either.”

Jonghyun frowns.  
“What are you talking about?! We’re hillarious!”

Youngmin just rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jisung and Seongwoo can’t make it today. So me and Youngmin will take over as the MC.” Jonghyun says near the end of the crew's last briefing.

“What those two up to now?” Daniel asks from his seat.

“Stupidity that led to hospitality...” Dongho answers, as he has heard everything from Youngmin when they arrived.   
Daniel raised his eyebrows, demanding explanation.  
“I mean that literally. Literal stupid and literal hospital.” Dongho continues.

“He’s fine though. Dislocated joints -of some sort. He’ll be glad if you can visit him later on..” Youngmin adds  
“Yeap. But for now, the show must go on. So... If there’re no more questions..." Jonghyun got cut with somebody raising his hand. It's Daehwi.

"Yes, Daehwi?" Youngmin allows him to speak.

"No offence hyung. But... you two? As the MC?" Daehwi clearly trying hard to hide his grin. Apparently he doesn't try hard enough as his cheek bones are rising on both sides.  
"Yeah hyung.." Woojin adds, "This is Sport's Day not Morning Assembly.."  
Jonghyun glances at Youngmin, who shots him an I-told-you-so look.

Jonghyun clears his throat as he starts his impromptu but well thought explanation.  
"Listen.. I know me and Youngmin are not Jisung and Seongwoo. And I know we're not  _as funny_ as them..."

"You said we're hilarious!" Youngmin cuts. Jonghyun glares at him.

"Do you seriously take that seriously?" 

"Right. Of course not."

"Exactly! But the problem is, we have to start in 10... 7.. 7 minutes! -- _holy_ \-- And we have no time to brief new MCs with all the schedules and rules and this and that. So I think.. it would be practical and efficient to just let me and Youngmin take over, since.. well, since we don't need to brief our selves!!" Jonghyun explains. 

"Though it's not exactly my idea.. And I just kinda agreed to it. But, I promise you guys.. We'll try our best to be funny!" Youngmin supports. Donghyun snorts from his seat. Youngmin glare at his little brother.

"Well, they kinda have a point." Daehwi admits.  
"I hate it when they're right.." Woojin mutters.

"Well at least, with our President and Vice President as the MC, there could be nothing go wrong, right?" the Secretary finally sounds.

"It's not like I trust Youngmin hyung, but if Minhyun hyung says soo..." Donghyun speaks which earn him another glare from his older brother.

"You brat!" Youngmin scowls. The rest of the crews just chuckles at the rare sight of their respected president and vice being teased.   
Jonghyun exhales. He seems to do that alot today. 

"It's gonna be a long day..." he whines softly to him self, only to be heard by Youngmin.

"Oh well, if there's nothing else.." Youngmin signaling Jonghyun to proceed immediately.

"Right! If there's nothing else, everybody get to your positions.. we'll start in 7.. 5! 5 minutes!! Dismissed!!" Jonghyun ends the briefing and the crews immediately scattered to do their respective posts, leaving Jonghyun and Youngmin.

 

"So.. MC one.. You're ready?" Youngmin asks.

"MC one? That sounds super lame..."

"Well what do you want?" 

"I want something cool.. like Ong-Sung.." Jonghyun replies, "I mean, not that Ong-Sung is  _that_ cool!" he rolls his eyes.   
"But.. you know.. something.. something witty!!"

"Fine.. let's pick our own nick name. Let's see..." Youngmin thinks hard as his eyes lay on the small alpaca stuffed toy that's hanging on his bag. Jonghyun won it from those crane thing on the arcade place last week. He also got him self an onibugi stuffed toy that also hanging on his bag.  
"I'll go with alpaca. Why don't you go with onibugi.." Youngmin points to their bags that lay side by side. Jonghyun looks over.

"Eh~ not bad. Okay then. Let's came up with the pose too. You know like how Jisung and Seongwoo always do that wriggling thing.." Jonghyun waves his arms imitating what he remembers from Ong-Sung signature move. Youngmin puts up his fed up face.

"You sure want to wriggle in front of the entire school? Do I have to remind you that we are the President and Vice?"

"Hey! You were the one who said _going to do the best to be funny_!!"

"I said  _try_..  _Try our best_ to be funny.."

"Well, then  _TRY~_!" Jonghyun insists. Youngmin groans.

"Fine! I'll... I'll do this!" Youngmin moves both of his arms up and down excitedly. Jonghyun almost rolls on the floor if he doesn't remember they're at school.  
"Nice!! Then.. I'll do this!" Jonghyun throw both of his arms behind while leaning his body forward.

"Heeh.. mine's better~" Youngmin clicks his tongue,   
 _but since you're cute,  
_ "but yeah~ that's.. acceptable~"

"Perfect! We're hillarious!" Jonghyun smiles proudly. Youngmin can't help but smile along.

 

"Hey you two silly presidents! If you're done with your silly dance, you're on in 2!" Minhyun yells from where he stands.   
Jonghyun and Youngmin exchange quick glances before walking to their impatient secretary.

 

It's Show Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for a certain bugipaca stan out there that keep complaining nobody writes for bugipaca.  
> You're right.. Nobody does.
> 
> I actually want to make this as a oneshot  
> But I haven't figure out how to write the next scene  
> So, let's split it into 2 chapter.
> 
> I mean, better than just leave what I already had stored and most probably will be forgotten.  
> Ha.
> 
> And again..  
> yeah~ I kinda ship everyone with JRie.


	2. The (un)Fortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guess my accident was not so unfortunate after all~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh well..

“MORNING GUUUUUYS~!” Jonghyun greets the hall with his cheerful voice.

 _Cute_ , Youngmin can’t help him self.

“Well, you might be wondering why the two of us standing here instead of the famous Ong-Sung..” Jonghyun pauses as some muffled mumbles and chuckles heard,   
“What?! You’re disappointed? You guys really hate us that much?”

“I LOVE YOU _HYUNG_!” somebody screams from the audience, recognizably Lai Guanlin’s voice.

“Yes... yes.. thank you Lai Guanlin..” Jonghyun mumbles to his microphone, earning louder chuckles from the students.

“Now, sadly we have to bring an unfortunate news early this morning. Your _beloved_  Ong-Sung won’t make it today, since Yoon Jisung got into a small accident and has to be hospitalized. Therefore, he is _hopefully_ resting on the patient bed right now. Please send your prayer for him. But I can assure you, he is fine and still as loud as ever. So, no need to worry~” Youngmin informs.

“Short story cut. You got us as the substitute~ _Yeay_!!” Jonghyun adds with an unenthusiastic cheer at the end.

“As we understand your concern, -- _yes, we do-_ We promise to make this Sport Day as fun as it can be. So, please do your best on each and every races including the cheering part too~” Youngmin raises his right hand as a vowing gesture which Jonghyun follows right after.

“Now, I’m sure all you already know who we are...” Jonghyun says followed by a cheeky smirk.

Youngmin glances.  
 _Why is he like that?_ He thinks to him self.

“... but we’re gonna introduce our self anyway!” Jonghyun turns his head to his MC-ing partner with a meaningful glance as a cue for their _well-prepared_ special greeting. Youngmin dismissed his earlier thoughts to get him self ready.

_Here we go..._

**“Bugiii~!!!!!!!”** Jonghyun says and proceed to do the planned pose.  
 **“Pacaa~!!!!!!!!”** Youngmin immediately proceeds with his _dance_ excitedly.  
And as a final gesture, **“At your service!”** said them both as they bow gracefully, contrast to their earlier stance.

 

The special greeting followed by a spurt of laughs and hollers and cat-calling whistles as it's very much unexpected coming from their president and vice.

“God.. make me unsee that!” says Choi Minki from his seat, can’t stand the secondhand embarrassment.  
“Please tell me, somebody got that on camera!!!” Dongho yells to the crowds.  
“Got you covered _hyung_ ~!!” replied Park Woojin with a handy-cam on his hand.

“Imagine how much that clip would sell...” Justin says to him self, unnecessarily loud for everyone to hear.

“I’ll buy!!” someone yells.  
“Me too!!” someone else follows.

“That would make a great blackmails-material~” Donghyun pitch in.

Jonghyun can’t lift his burning face for a whole minutes while Youngmin’s ears are visibly red.  
_It’s gonna be a long day indeed..._ he thinks with a sigh.

  

* * *

 

 

“Well that went... surprisingly.. normal.” Youngmin says after they wrapped up for the day,   
“Right?”

“Right??!! Right??!! Wooow~” Jonghyun responds excitedly, “I would say we did really well!!”

“Hmm.. I think we can do better next time!!” Youngmin proceeds.

“I love you both, my president and vice...” Minki says as he slips between the two and throw his arm to grab both shoulders,   
“.. But _next time_ , let’s just leave it to the professionals...”

“Were we _that_ bad?” Youngmin asks.  
“But the students were laughing too the whole time!” Jonghyun defends.

“You guys are adorably oblivious, my precious children, I’m sorry to break it to you.. but we weren’t laughing _with_ you,, we were laughing _at_ you. You see the difference??” Minki throws his sweetest smile.

“We were _that_ bad?” Jonghyun pouts as he repeats Youngmin’s question.  
“Well, not exactly _bad_....” Minki feels guilty immediately.

“How dare you making our president pouts!” Youngmin fires.  
“I’m really bad at sugar coating.” Minki shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly.

“Don’t listen to Minki, Jonghyun-ah~” Minhyun joins in, “You two did very well! The whole thing went very smooth! I’m impressed!”

“Of course it went super smooth.. Nobody dares to complain about the results since the one that announced it was the president him self!!” Minki rolls his eyes.  
“Well we know how biased Ong-Sung can be, sometimes. We always had to step in every time their classes are on play!” Youngmin sighs with the memory of last season’s Sports Day, when Seongwoo and Jisung got _waaaay_ too excited with the commentary when their class were playing.

“We’re good at being unbiased right?” Jonghyun asks eagerly.  
“Yeah _very good_.. You didn’t even spare mercy for your own class...” Dongho adds in.  
“Well that is the whole point of being _unbiased,_ Kang Dongho!” Jonghyun argues.  
“Yeah~ yeah~” Dongho rolls his eyes. Jonghyun sticks out his tongue.

“Anyway, you guys still up for visiting Jisung? If we go now, we might have long enough before the visiting hour ends...” Youngmin reminds with their plan when he checked the time.

“Ah wait! Niel said he wanted to come along too! I’ll go get him..” Minki walks away to find Daniel.

 

“Want me to drive again?” Youngmin offers to Jonghyun who responds with a smile.  
“Okay. I’ll drive when we go home..” Jonghyun goes through his bag.

“If you’re looking for the car key, it’s still with me..” Youngmin says as he pats the left pocket of his trouser.

“Ow.. yeah. Right...”

Minhyun and Dongho smiles at the sight.  
“Look at them being disgustingly domestic and...” Dongho mumbles.

“Shut up!” Youngmin cuts before the teasing goes longer. Jonghyun subtly ignoring Dongho’s remarks while playing with his nails.

 

“Let’s go!” says Minki when he got back along with Daniel.  
“Can we stop for food on the way? Seongwoo wants me to pick up something for his stomach..” Daniel asks.

“Sure thing~” Youngmin replies.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Jisung is asleep and Seongwoo sits on his side while playing with his phone.

“Oh... my food~!!!” Seongwoo welcomes whisperly not wanting to wake Jisung up.  
“That’s what you welcomed? The food and not me?” Daniel frowns.  
“And you too, my savior to my hunger~” Seongwoo throws a grin and pats his best friend.

“How is he?” Jonghyun asks as he approaches the bed.

“Noisy..” Seongwoo answers as he starts munching his food, “The nurse gave him something to sleep as the pain killer started to wear off. But honestly, I think they just wanted to shut him up..”

Jonghyun smiles fondly, “Thank you Seongwoo-yah~”

Seongwoo shots his best smile with his busy mouth.

 

“Anyway, who were the substitute for me and Jisung?” Seongwoo asks curiously when he finished his food.

“Me.” Youngmin answers.  
“And me.” Jonghyun follows. Seongwoo goes wide-eyed.

“You two?” he scoffs, “Seriously?!”

Youngmin throws him a look.  
“And we did very well, thank you for asking.”

“Wow... Tell me you got all of those on cam..” Seongwoo turns to Minhyun.  
“I believe Park Woojin recording all day..” he informs.

“God I need that recording!”

“I swear I’ll destroy that recording before you all can take any glimpse second of it!” Youngmin says with a menacing look.  
“Oh come on Youngmin-ah~ We weren’t that bad! Why do you want to destroy it?” Jonghyun pouts.

“It’s.. I-I mean... come on Jonghyun-ah. It was embarassing...” Youngmin stutters.

“It was.. but it’s also a rare and precious moment. It’s not like we’re gonna do it again anyway. Plus.. we did great! **You** did great!!” Jonghyun grabs both of Youngmin’s shoulder and turns over to Minhyun, “Right, Minyeon-ah?”

“Right!” Minhyun answers, nice and clean.

“Aaaaaw~ were they this cute too all day long?” Seongwoo squeals as Youngmin blushes to Jonghyun’s words.

“Cuter!” Minhyun answers again, this time with a huge grin.

“See??” Jonghyun asks cheerily.

“If you say so... whatever” Youngmin throws his face to the side, avoiding Jonghyun’s eyes. The later pats his shoulder, satisfied as his vice easily gives in.

 

* * *

 

 

After sending almost every passengers home, Jonghyun is left with Youngmin to their last destination.

“Do you want to crash on my room again for tonight? It’s weekend tomorrow after all...” Youngmin offers when he saw Jonghyun yawns as they drives to his home.  
“Aah... yeah. I think I’m gonna do that.. I still have more spare clothes in your wardrobe right??” Jonghyun asks, eyes still focus on the road.

“Well, even if you don’t, you can always wear mine. Your clothes are all similar to my size anyway~”  Youngmin mumbles the last part while looking out the window.  
“Hmmm... Is that why you _mistakenly_ wore my hoodie too?” Jonghyun can’t help his smile.

“What?”

“Isn’t that why I found whatever it was that I found inside the hoodie’s pocket this morning? You wore my hoodie, right? What was that thing anway??” Jonghyun asks again, glancing to his passenger this time.  
“Nothing..” Youngmin mutters his answer.

“What?”

“Nothing Kim Jonghyun.. It was nothing!” Youngmin repeats louder. Jonghyun smile turns into a teasing grin now.

“Aaah... so you didn’t wore my hoodie?? Hmmm.. How’s that thing ended up in the pocket then? I wonder...” he says.   
Youngmin rolls his eyes at Jonghyun's tone, doesn’t want to admit he’s been caught.

“Whatever. Shut up! Just focus on driving!” he throws his reddening face away.

Jonghyun chuckles at the successful attempts to tease his vice.  
“It’s okay Youngmin-aah.. Just wear them all you want, we use the same detergent anyway. Our clothes smell exactly the same now. Won’t make a difference~” Jonghyun continues.

“Right! About that! Why did you change your detergent anyway? You always wear bigger size, so it’s the same size with mine. I can’t decide which belongs to whom if we have the same clothes. Like our council sweaters. You ordered it with my size... I’m not even sure I’m wearing mine!” Youngmin complains as he stares down to the sweater he wears.

“You know how I like baggy clothes. Plus, I told you. I like the scent of your detergent.. It smells like..” Jonghyun takes a pause.  
“Like what?” Youngmin glances at his driver.

“Like your bed sheets. It makes me sleep easier..” Jonghyun continues hesitantly.

Youngmin rises one side of his lip-corner.  
“Yeah right...” he says in victory.

“Shut up!” Jonghyun bites his lower lips, holding back his growing smile.   
Youngmin laughs at the sight.

  

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Park Woojin got the permission to upload his edited video of the Sports Day's recording on the school website.

“Hey, this is not fair! Why the previous sports day’s recording never get a pass to be uploaded?!” Jisung complains when he watched the video in the council room.  
"The disrespect to the famous Ong-Sung!!" Seongwoo adds.

“Well _hyung_ , for one. The videos containing you and Seongwoo- _hyung_ always ended up too hectic. We need to protect the school’s image.” Woojin answers.

“But we’re hillarious!” Seongwoo argues.

“Well if this makes you feel any better. You two are TOO hillarious.” Woojin says again.

Seongwoo smiles proudly.  
“Awww~ that does make me feel better~”

“Plus, the principal made me edit this video with such a proper guideline, it almost looks like school's promotional video. Who’s gonna watch it anyway..” Woojin shrugs his shoulder.

“Hey, your editing is nice, okay? If nobody watches it, that must be because the MCs are not funny!” Jisung says reassuringly.

“Wow.. i’m not sure weather that sentence meant to compliment me or to dis Jonghyun- _hyung_ and Youngmin- _hyung_ ,, but.. _Thanks_?” Woojin laughs.

 

“Speaking of those two..” Seongwoo starts.

“Oh yeah... where are they anyway?” Woojin looks around as if he will find them hiding in some corner.

“They got awfully intimate after Sports Day, don’t you think?” Seongwoo asks.

“Well, about _damn_ time~” Jisung responds with a wide smile,  
“Guess my accident was not so unfortunate after all~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind with the ending.
> 
> Yes.  
> It ends abruptly just like that.


End file.
